


bitten & smitten

by zayumzaddy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Kidnapping, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayumzaddy/pseuds/zayumzaddy
Summary: Riding into town late at night, but flames are erupting from multiple homes.  Your village is being engulfed by flames, but from who? Or what? (Trigger Warning: blood, starts off as kidnapping and then into semi-consensual sex I guess?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've published on here! You can find me tumblr and Asian Fanfics!
> 
> Tumblr: littlenabi  
> AFF: zayumzaddy
> 
> I usually post my Korean pop fics on both so don't be alarmed if you see it on tumblr or AFF as long as they are posted through those accounts!

The sound of your mare’s hooves trotting against the earth beneath here was the only sounds that occupied your thoughts as well as the crickets chirping softly in the distance. You sighed, slowing the dark bay Thoroughbred to a walk and eased the grip on the reins. You were just returning from a town that was known for it’s trading posts and good deals. You were there to trade in some clothes that you made for some more cloth and seeds for the garden you have growing on the side of your home.

Multiple screams erupted from your town that was just in your reach and you immediately cued your horse into a gallop, flashing down the dirt road that lead into your small town. You saw multiple houses ablaze, people scattering into the woods, and children searching for their parents. You jumped off the mare and ran to a little girl that had belonged to your neighbor. You scooped the pre-adolescent into your arms and hoisted her onto your horse, about to climb on before you were pulled back then suddenly you were on the ground. A man was atop of you, holding you down by the throat with a great force and baring what seemed to be fangs.

“Veronica!” You choked out, “go!” You barely managed to get out when the girl had turned the mare and taking off into another direction.  
The creature leaned down by your ear and took in a deep breath, then made a euphoric noise, “I think I’ll keep you.” He mused, almost laughing, “sleep well, my sweet.”  
He lifts his hand over your face and you almost gasp at how sharp his nails were, he lowered his hand and your eyelids followed, entering the unconscious state.  
Taemin picked up the girl and walked into the woods, finding the navy blue carriage that was led by two horses. “Let’s go.”

“It’s time to wake up.” A voice cooed.

All of your senses came back one after another. The feeling of something, or somethings, sharp gliding up and down your left arm especially caught your attention. You screamed, rolling off the bed but one hand stayed where it was and you looked to see your left hand tied to the post of the king bed. You looked around you, the chiffon curtains blowing in as the cool air cooled the room and caused goosebumps to form on your skin. You then looked at your attire and the only thing you were wearing was a nightgown that reached your knees, your skin looked like it was scrubbed and cleaned.

“No use on running.” He clicked his tongue, pointing at the rope. “Now come up on the bed, darling.”

You stayed where you were, staring at the creature. His smile became more daring, “behave.” This sent shivers through out your body and compelled you to climb onto the bed, “that’s a good girl.” His sharp nails pushing hair behind your ear.

“Who are you?” You breathed out as his lips came dangerously close to yours and your next question came out even quieter, “what are you?” Your eyes fixate on his lightly colored eyes and then to his sharp canines. You also noticed he only wore white, high-waisted breeches that hugged his lean frame so nicely.

“I’m known as Taemin.” The man named Taemin glided his knuckles down your thigh and continued talking, “I’m what people call a vampire.” He took your right hand and held your wrist up to his mouth, his tongue peeking out and running it up your pulse.  
You wanted to jerk back but it felt good. Taemin hummed in pleasure, feeling the beat of your pulse under your delicate skin and he wanted to sink his teeth into that pulse so bad, but he had to control himself. He wanted to savor you. He brought your hand to his lips, his hand gently cupping your fingers as a pressed a kiss on the back of your palm and continued up your arm. Taemin rolled on top of you and stared intensely into your eyes.

“I have never seen someone as beautiful as you in long time. I’ve also never encountered someone who smelled as good as you.” The vampire lured you in with his words, leaning down to make contact with your lips and moved them softly against yours.

You fell into a trance and melted into your holder’s kiss. Your free hand rested on his bicep and your tongues meeting, gliding against the others. You mewled and he placed himself in between your legs, his long nails pushing up your thighs and making your nightgown gather on your hips. Taemin’s nails dug into your thighs, scratching down lightly and gritting his teeth. A growl escaped his lips and he leaned in again, his teeth gathered your bottom lip and slightly bit down. You yelped and his tongue swiped across your bleeding lip. His body shook as the blood seeped into his taste buds.

“So…tasty.” Taemin’s voice slurred and his sharp eyes followed the curves of your body, “will you be a good girl if I let your hand go?”

Taemin shifted his weight and untied the rope, releasing your wrist from its restraints. You touched your lip and pulled your hand away to look at the blood on your finger. You didn’t move, you watched his muscles to try to predict his next move and he was just so mysterious that you could almost predict what he would do. He took your wrist and licked the trail of blood from the base of your finger up to your nail. He planted wet kisses down your wrist again and then moved the straps of your nightgown down your shoulder, signaling you to move your arms out of the straps. Taemin pulled the top down your waist and his lips found themselves in between your breasts.  


Your body shuddered even though your belly was getting so hot and then you felt his tongue travel up your neck, collecting the blood that was dripping down your body from your lips, “dirty girl.” He whispered into your chin. His erection was pressing into you and made you moan. You wanted him in you so bad you felt yourself dripping. His fingers found themselves between your legs causing you to gasp and your hips to jolt. His middle finger slipped in and he smirked at your reaction, “I’m making you feel so good, huh?” His right hand reached up and his knuckles caressed your cheek, “moan for me, sweetheart.”

You couldn’t do it. You were too shy and exposed. His right hand grabbed your jaw and he growled, “don’t be bad now. You don’t want to make me mad, darling. Let me know how good I make you feel.” He jammed his index finger in and curled his fingers. You mewled in delight and stuck your tongue out, licking your upper lip. You were caving into your desires and what your body wanted, no, needed. Your lips mouthed a silent ‘fuck’ and your body arched into your captor.

“Submit, my pet.” Those words had you under a spell and you listened whether if it was right or wrong. His finger pumped and dug into you, making your body spasm out of control. Taemin took his fingers out before you released and stuck them in his mouth, sucking on them and locked eyes with you. He took them out and grinned, “are you ready for me?”

“Yes.” You were more than ready and you wanted it bad.  
He unbuttoned his breeches, pushing them past his ass but leaving them on and guided his dick to your entrance, groaning loudly as he pushed in, “shit.” He cursed, putting his beside your head and thrusting his hips slowly.

“No.” You let out a moan, “faster, please.”

He chuckled, cocking his head to the side, “yeah? You want more?” He did a really hard thrust, causing you to yelp out.

Your hands traveled up his biceps and neck to his solid black hair, your fingers curling into it. He leaned down on his elbows and planted kisses all over your neck as his thrusts increased in speed. His fangs scraped at your neck and ear. Your heart beat was pounding in Taemin’s ears and he wanted to take a bite so bad. You were beginning to get noisier and you wanted to scream, whatever he was doing was making you feel so good.

“Oh, lord. Taemin.” You gasped and your heart skipped a beat.

“Let go.” He whispered as his teeth sunk into your neck and his thrusts were at their maximum speed.

Your hands jumped to his back and your nails dug into his back, closing your eyes in euphoria. The bite felt so good and his hips kept going despite of you coming already. He mewled as your blood fled into his throat and his hips slowed as he came. He hasn’t experienced an orgasm like this or blood that tasted so sweet. Taemin pulled out of you also letting go of your neck and laid beside you. He grabbed your thigh and pulled your leg over his body as he kitten-licked your puncture wounds. 

“Stay with me. I promise you nothing but joy and comfort. We’ll get to know each other and I’ll tell you all about me, my love.” He spewed out, kissing you all over your face.

“Let me think about it?” You breathed out, smiling a bit.

Taemin nodded, resting his face in your neck as you fell asleep.


End file.
